Torture I Mean Study Sessions
by Aqua Dragon
Summary: Ron and Hermione like each other, but haven't tolded anyone. Everyone knows, or at least Ginny and friends. So she asks Ron and Hermione to help two of her friends who are 'failing' DADA. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

  
  


A/N Hermione/ Ron fic with some Harry/Cho. Beasts are out of Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them. A Mary Sue depending upon your definition . Oh and I have a guest author Kathy.

This is gonna be fun, right Kathy? 

Right Anne.

  
  


The setting is the library. At one table sits two girls, obviously muggle or at least in dress .

" How late can two people be for a torture I mean study session?" said the taller one named Anne.

" As late as them," said the shorter Kathy.

"Whatever," said Anne.

"Ron your so infuriating, ''yelled Hermione.

" What the h*** does that mean!?" retorted Ron.

" Ummm... guys were here for the tor...study session" said Anne.

" Who are you ?" both asked.

"I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken in a while," replied Kathy sarcastically.

"Fellow Hogwarts students," mumbled Anne.

"Riiiight," said both of them.

"To which comment?" asked Anne.

" Yours,"they said.

" We're a year below you," said Anne.

"So get over it," said Kathy.

" ... o_O..."

"Sit down. Ginny said that she talked to you about our problems in DADA," said Anne with her fingers crossed.

" Oh your them," said Hermonie dryly.

"So have you guys ever thought about each other romantically?" asked Anne.

"No of course not!" both yelled, while blushing madly. The girls gave them yeah right looks.

"So what is an Acromantula, and what is it's M.O.M. classification, which is bigger male or female, is it a tradeable item, and have you guys ever fancied about kissing?" asked Kathy 

" An Acromantula is a... wait what was that last question?" asked Hermione.

" Have you guys ever fancied about kissing," said Anne.

"NO!"

" Well at least answer the other questions, honestly." said Kathy.

"An Acromantula is a giant spider that is capable of human speech, and is carnivorous. The female is larger. the M.O.M. classification is XXXXX and it is a Class A Non-Tradeable Good," said Hermione.

"Exactly," said Ron.

"What is a tebo, what is it's M.O.M. classification, what's it's powers, is it dangerous, is any part of it valuable, and are you two going to start dating any time soon?" asked Anne.

"An ash colored warthog ,XXXX, invisibility, very dangerous, hide, and most definitely not! Stop asking," said Hermione.

"Exactly," said Ron.

"What is Basilisk, what does it do, what's it's M.O.M. classification, how long can it be, does the male have any distinct marking was there ever one at Hogwarts, and what are you gonna name your first kid?" asked Kathy.

" Ron Jr. I mean never mind" said Hermione blushing wildly.

" Exactly.. umm.. err. O.K.," said Ron.

" What if it's a girl?"asked Anne.

" Harrietta Hermione..never mind." Said Ron this time both were blushing wildly.

" Exactly.. umm.. err. O.K.," said Hermione.

The girls exchanged evil smiles. Which made the couple nervous. Harry then chose to let them know that he was there.

" I heard that," said Harry.

" From where," everyone asked.

" From what if it's a girl down," he replied.

" So what did you do with Cho last night? You came in really late," asked Kathy.

" Cho came in really late too. What did you guys do?" asked Anne.

" I was late... ummm..ummm...because I was studying. I don't know why Cho was late,"said Harry.

" Then why was her make up half gone and her hair messy?" asked Anne.

" Mabey she was taking a jog," said Harry pathetically.

" Harry you said you would walk with me," said Cho.

" O.K. lets go," said Harry.

" Don' go to the Room of Requirement or the Astronomy Tower," shouted Anne, who noticed with satisfaction that they were blushing.

"Hey get a room," said Kathy. 

" Kath our work here is done," said Anne," And before dinner too."

" I'm so surprised,'' said Kathy.

The End

A/N Any similarity to what you were thinking about Harry/Cho and Ron/Hermione was completely by accident. Whatever. AquaDragon is my ( Anne) account and Kathy is sadly not on ff.net. :( Anyway please review.


End file.
